


If Heroes Read Fan Fiction of Themselves...

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Demigods React [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Fanfiction, Multi, TEAM LEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demigods' reaction to fan fiction. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Heroes Read Fan Fiction of Themselves...

The demigods discover a website called Archive of Our Own. They soon realize the many possibilities of fan fiction. Here are their reactions:

Hazel accidentally reads a not-so-appropriate Frazel fic. She is scarred for life, and promptly faints.

Frank is disgusted by reading the fic, and more than a bit shocked. He helps his girlfriend up.

Percy is kind of scared by the minds of fangirls. The things they have him doing- and the number of times he's been tortured, raped, or died- make him more scared of them than he ever was of Kronos.

Annabeth starts evaluating the plots and ranking the fanfics. She expected all of it to be trash, but some of the plots are actually quite good.

Piper is interested in the romantic aspect of fanfics. She's a bit surprised by the number and variety of people she and her friends are shipped with. However, she likes it. As a child of Aphrodite, she's predisposed to liking romance.

Jason approves of Jasper. He finds Jasico and Jascy puzzling, and just maybe a bit interesting. He's going to need to do some research into this whole 'threesome' thing with either him, Piper, and Leo, or him, Percy, and Nico.

Nico gets plenty of ideas on how to admit his feelings to Will by reading the stories.

Will beats him to it, and they snog in the middle of the cafeteria, to the applause of their friends.

Leo immediately searches for E-rated fan fics, and boy is he rewarded.

 

This has been another installment of Demigods React.


End file.
